Double touble and some Riley bashing
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: When Dawn goes to L.A. with the intention of getting Buffy and Angel back together she is met with two big surprises.Angel's a DADDY!...No not Connor! Who's the little tyke's mommy?Throw in his new over protective niece and Riley. Angel 1BTVS 4.
1. Dawn's two surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own them..You can't sue!!haha! (I do however own Kendra and Little Prue!!)

Distribution: Just ask..

Feedback: Yes, but no bad flames..

Summary: When Dawn goes to L.A. with the intention of getting Buffy and Angel back together she is met with two big (or little..hint..hint.) surprises...Angel's a DADDY!...(No not Connor!)... Who's the little tyke's mommy?...Throw in his new over protective niece(same age as his little one..)...for some fun let's add Riley...(I just LOVE bashing him it so fun!) Then let the games begin...

AN:

Kendra: slayer-witch-doesn't have any of her own powers, she can use Prue's however. She's four and a half.

Prue: slayer-witch-very powerful...every power of the charmed ones. (yes from charmed..) She's four and a half too! (Her and Kendra where born same time same day...)

Powers: Telekenisis, astral projection, telekenectic orbing, frezeing time, explosion power, premonitions, levitation, empath (this is the ablility to read someone's emotions, like Lorne! I almost forgot he could do it to!), shield, show her premonitions ( you'll see, maybe if I decide to use that power..), and she can flicker( it's like orbbing except instead of white and blue lights it this flash of purple...it's being in one place, wanting to go to another and beinging there for those of you who don't know what orbbing is..)

Well, let the fun begin...srry, no Riley bashing this chappie, I think this is my worst, but I had to introduce LP and K and get Angel to move it so I could bring the gang to Sunnydale.

Chapter 1: Dawn's two surprises...We're off to Sunnydale...

"Dad, I'm going out!" Dawn Summers yelled as she went out the door, not really caring if her father heard her or not. She checked her bag for her cross and bottle of holy water. Buffy would kill her if she didn't have those, but if she found who she was looking for she wouldn't need them, unless he decided not to cooperate. She pulled out a small sheet of paper, she had found it snooping in Buffy's room for her diary. Dawn walked till she came to an old run down apartment building. Smiling she walked right through the door. The sign to Angel Investigations swinging shut behind her.

"Dawn!" Cordelia said surprised as she dropped her magazine on the desk. "Please, don't tell me something is wrong with Buffy, I don't think he can handle seeing her again…"

"Oh, so he's just as bad?" Dawn asked, this might be easier than she had originally thought. "Well, if I get my way Cordy, he might be moving Angel Investigations to Sunnydale…" Dawn started, but was cut off by two girls running into the room screaming.

"Aunt Cordy! Doyle keeps chasing us!!!!" The little blonde one yelled. Just then a man came running around the corner the girls had come from and was growling playfully, and rather badly, as he chased them around the room.

"Francis Doyle! Stop chasing those girls right this instant before I have to get Angel after you!" Cordelia yelled causing everyone to stop moving. "Better. Doyle, start acting like you actually work here and get something for Dawn to drink, while I go break it to Angel that she's here."

"Aunt Dawn!!!" The little brown haired girl yelled, both of them ran over and began hugging Dawn tightly.

"Cordy, why did she just call me Aunt Dawn?" Dawn asked Cordelia turned around smiling. She looked at the door to the downstairs bedroom were Angel was hiding out and shook her head. She came and pulled Dawn into a chair, the blonde haired girl immediately climbed on her lap, while the brown haired girl sat down on the floor in front of them.

"Well a couple of days ago, Angel ran in here with these two, Prue," Cordelia said gesturing at the brown haired girl, " was hurt and more than that she was completely sick because of what some demons had done to her in her time. Well, long story short, This is Kendra Cathrine O' Connor Buffy and Angel's daughter and Prudence Melinda Halliwell, their niece. Prue's mother is like your and Buffy's 5th cousin or something…" Cordelia explained. "Prue and Kendra are both slayers and Prue is a witch, watch out though, Kendra can use Prue's powers…"

"Where's Angel? Where's Buffy?" Prue asked with her wide brown eyes from the floor. "Is Aunt Buffy with you Aunt Dawn?"

"No sweetie, Aunt Buffy is in Sunnydale," Cordelia told her.

"Are we going there?" Kendra asked.

"Do we get to finally see Sunnydale? I wanna go to Sunnydale!" Prue said excitedly.

"No, not yet we might be going later…" Cordelia told the girls. "Why don't you two go play with Doyle?"

"No, we want to stay here!!" Kendra complained. Prue nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I've got to get Angel…"Cordelia began.

"No! We'll get him," Prue exclaimed and both girls took off through the door to Angel's room. They heard a shout and squeals coming from the open door. Angel came up stairs holding both girls with one arm around each of their waists. Prue and Kendra looked up or down since both girls were upside down.

"I thought you two could keep them up here for a while," Angel said to Cordelia, not seeing Dawn. Dawn watched in amazement as Angel handled the girls like he had been a dad for years. Both girls were smiling and Angel had now set them down.

"Angel, we have a special vistor," Cordelia said tentatively. Angel looked up from the girls and saw Dawn. "Dawn is Buffy's younger sister. Angel's smile vanished and he immediately became depressed. This confused Prue who immediately wanted to know what was wrong.

"Why are you sad?" Prue asked looking at Angel sympathetically. "Do you want me to go get Aunt Buffy? Do you need to see her? Is that why you sad?"

"Daddy sad? We'll go get Mommy, mommy always makes Daddy happy again," Kendra replied now noticing how quiet Angel had become.

"No sweetie, leave Mommy alone," Angel said kissing each girl on the forehead. Both girls looked at him disbelievingly. "So Dawn why are you here?"

"I'm here to yell, maybe scream, and possibly do a little begging…" Dawn said sarcastically. "My sister is a wreck and she wont tell me why, the last thing anyone heard her say that sounded remotely like herself was 'he left' , and since then she has had so many nightmares I can't keep count, she wakes up screaming your name and I don't know how to make it better. She started college, and we thought that might help, I think it made it worse. You have to come to Sunnydale, I can't stand to see her like this." Both girls looked at Angel, Kendra trying to gage Angel's reaction, and Prue was using her empathy powers on him.

"You sad, I'm getting Aunt Buffy," Prue stated determinedly.

"No," Angel said stopping her from leaving. "If were going were going to go together. Are their any surprises I need to know about?" Angel asked Dawn.

"You'll find out when you get there." Was all Dawn would say. Angel looked at Dawn then picked up Prue.

"We'll leave in an hour I have to get a few things and get the girls ready." With that he took Kendra's hand and lead both girls downstairs.

"Don't worry, he's been a little moody lately," Cordelia told Dawn. "If we're really going to go through with this we still have a lot of work cut out for us…We'll have to make Angel see that him and Buffy belong together. His soul's still an issue, then there's sunlight, Kendra kind of proves him wrong on the kids front…" Cordelia began reciting the list of reasons Angel had given for leaving. Dawn looked at the door the girls and Angel had went through.

"Cordy?"

"Yes?"

"You said Prue's a witch right?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, and I already know what your thinking. I don't think Prue has enough experience to do a spell like that, she's only 4."

"Oh, it was just a thought," Dawn said.

"I'm going to call Willow set up some things we'll need when we get there," Cordelia said. "Will she be at the Bronze?"

"More than likely," Dawn said. Cordelia picked up the phone.

"Hey Willow, it's Cordelia, could you do me a favor?"

tbc...

I know, it's a stupid chappie, but it will get better and longer...cause I hate short chappies! I just need to work on it more, and I can cause I'm sick and can't go to school or do anything! Ok, um for the times this all takes place in...Dawn reached AI at 6:00pm (it was just begining to get dark..), They all left for Sunnydale at 7:30pm and will reach Sunnydale 10:30pm... you'll see why I included this in the next chappie...

Little Prue


	2. Buffy's a Mommy?

Disclaimer: Don't own them...sigh...(I do own Little Prue and Kendra!:)

Distribution: Just ask...

Feedback: Yes! Please no harsh flames!

AN: This chappie is kind of confusing. The prophecy is complicated to say the least...Ok, Graham has already asked Riley to come w/ him, but this all takes place before Buffy tells Riley about Angel...Anything in parathesis is Angel explaining how Prue's powers work to Buffy... The spell (You'll see..) is so Cordy and Angel can get past the bouncer w/ Prue and Kendra... well any questions e-mail me ... now on w/ the story..

Chapter 2:

"Are you sure Angel's coming? Shouldn't he be here already?" Xander asked impatiently. Willow looked at Xander, she was still finding it hard to believe that he really liked Angel now.

"Yes, he should be here any minute, Cordelia just said to do a spell on the guy at the door. She wouldn't say why though!" Willow said a little impatient herself. She watched as Buffy and Riley danced on the dance floor. She had to say she liked Angel more than Riley too, Angel made Buffy happier. She knew most of what had happened after Angel left. She had talked to Dawn who had told her all about Buffy's nightmares. Which explained a lot. Willow would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night to find Buffy crying in her sleep. Sometimes the screams that Buffy made, none of them very coherent, were so heartbreaking as if the very life was being ripped out of her. Willow looked toward the dance floor, Buffy and Riley were making their way back to the table.

"Hey, why do you guys look so nervous tonight?" Buffy asked picking up her drink and looking at them. She looked relatively happy, but both Xander and Willow knew she was just trying to hide her real feelings so they wouldn't worry, which made them worry.

"You both are awfully quiet tonight," Riley commented. Xander scowled, but said nothing, because at that moment Willow had kicked him under the table and looked at the door. Xander watched Buffy, Willow had told him about Buffy being able to sense Angel and he wanted to see this for himself. He watched as she tensed and closed her eyes as if relishing the feeling then opening them again and looking around quickly. She spotted him at the door, and now Xander looked at the door, even Riley wanted to know what everyone was looking at. What everyone saw at the door shocked them to say the least. Angel was holding a sleeping little brown haired girl and he was trying to get Cordelia to stop fussing over a blonde haired girl's hair tie. Cordelia got a better grip on the little blonde she was holding and Angel checked to make sure the girl he was holding was still asleep then he looked up and saw them all staring. He looked at Cordelia and she smiled encouragingly at him. The little blonde haired girl said something to him, but they were to far away to hear what it was. Then Angel took a deep breath and started toward them. Cordelia smiled at Willow and Xander as they reached the table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Cordy," Willow replied.

"Hey," Xander said looking at the two girls questioningly.

"Buffy," Angel said looking her straight in the eyes. He loved her eyes, they told so much about her. If she was happy, sad, angry. He used to be able to tell so much just through her eyes, tonight they looked closed, then she looked directly at him and he saw her pain.

"Angel," she replied. He looked so good, why did he have to look so good? What she was surprised about the most was that he looked so natural holding the little girl it broke her heart. She had always had this picture in her mind, that to see it right in front of her was almost more than she could stand. She finally looked away. "Hey Cordelia, what are you guys doing here?"

"Um, I think that's something to ask Angel," Cordelia said. "I'm just here for support, and to apparently make sure he doesn't kills the girls fashion sense all together!" At this Buffy had to smile the old Cordelia still lived.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty!" the little blonde said to Angel. "Can we get something to drink before we do this?"

"Sure baby, Cordelia will you get Kendra something to drink?" Angel asked well aware that everyone was now staring at him and Kendra.

"Sure, here Buffy hold Kendra," Cordelia said passing the girl to Buffy. "I'll be right back." Cordelia left and the whole table fell silent. Buffy looked at the girl in her arms and couldn't believe it Angel had a daughter! He had a daughter with someone who was not her! At first she was mad and intended to tell Angel so, but the little girl smiled up at her, she had Angel's smile. It was so sweet, it was something Buffy remembered real well about Angel, his little half smile he always gave her. Looks like he passed it on to his daughter. Cordelia came back with the drink and handed it to the girl. Who looked at it strangely, Buffy could tell Cordelia had, had no experience with kids.

"Cordelia do you expect her to drink it like that? She's going to get it all over herself," Buffy said looking at the little girl kindly she said, "Are you allowed to drink from big kid cups yet?"

"Sometimes," Kendra replied.

"Here do you want my straw?" Buffy asked taking the straw out of her drink and putting it in Kendra's. She held the big glass so Kendra could drink it. Angel smiled watching Buffy act like this with Kendra was so heartbreaking. He knew Kendra was his and Buffy's daughter, but he still didn't think it was possible. He was still a vampire and the clause was still firmly in place. He looked down at Prue and smiled, she was still asleep even in all this noise. She looked so innocent that he felt the same need to protect her as he did Buffy and Kendra. The future Angel was lucky, he thought, he has everything he ever wanted.

"Buffy who are these people?" Riley asked bringing Buffy back to reality. She looked up from the little girl and looked at Riley.

"Um, Riley, this is Cordelia, and Angel," Buffy said looking at Angel again, except this time everyone except Riley noticed the hunger and longing in her eyes. "Angel, Cordelia this is Riley, my boyfriend." She said this last part quietly hoping Angel hadn't heard and dreading the fact that he had. Kendra looked from Angel to Buffy, she was confused.

"Daddy.." Kendra began, but Cordelia looked at the girl with a quieting smile. Kendra however was not going to be ignored this time with tears in her eyes she asked her question. "What's going on? Why is daddy sad?" The little girl was crying and Buffy started to rock her and say "shh…shh…shh…"

"Buffy, I have to talk to you," Angel said speaking up finally. He looked hurt, but he had to talk to her. Prue chose this time to wake up though.

"Uncle Angel, why is Kendra crying!? Who made Kendra cry?" the little brown haired girl asked.

"It's ok Prue, Kendra will be fine. I promise. We have to talk to Buffy now, are you two coming with us?" Angel asked the girl.

"Yes," they both chorused. Angel indicated that they go to an empty both in the back.

"Wait, Buffy.." Riley began.

"I'll be back soon Riley," Buffy said as she made to follow Angel. When they had left Willow and Xander immediately pounced on Cordelia with questions.

"When did dead boy get a kid?"

"When did Angel get a sister?"

"Who's the Mommy?"

"How long has he known?"

"What is he telling Buffy?"

"What about the curse?"

"Slow down you two, we found Kendra and Prue. The way they came to us made us not take them to the police. You see they fell out of a time portal. Their from the future. Second Angel doesn't have a sister, not now at least. The mommy is an easy one, who else but Buffy?! He has known maybe two days, the whole from the future thing, what he's telling Buffy? Probably the same thing I'm telling you, but with more details. The curse is still intact, I don't know how they're going to get around that one.." Cordelia told them. Willow and Xander's faces broke into identical smiles. Riley's face fell a little at this news, but he didn't believe this Cordelia girl. Buffy was his girlfriend.

Back in the both Angel had just told Buffy they had a daughter and a niece. Buffy was shocked.

"But, we can't…I'm mean…how?" Buffy stammered.

"Well, a couple of days ago, Cordelia and I were patroling and we heard shout come from an alley, a couple of vamps ran out and we ran in to see what could have scared them, we saw this portal and two girls were thrown out of it. They got up and ran, and we soon found out why, two demons can running after them. I injured one, but they got away. Cordelia and I took the girls back with us and we convinced them to give us their names. They did and I noticed that Prue was sick. Kendra told me that the demons had forced her to eat this stuff that made her powers useless. Prue you see is a witch, the daughter of one of the most powerful good witches ever. The Charmed Ones, demons will pay pretty much anything to get their hands on a Charmed kid. Well, I knew Kendra was telling the truth when Prue started coughing up blood."

"I was really sick," Prue told Buffy. "The Elders healed me though."

"Yeah, Kendra told me that she was going to call someone who could help. When she said call, she literally ment call, she started yelling at the ceiling for the Elders to come down and heal her cousin now or she was coming up! So the guys who are kind of like the PTB, who are basically our bosses, are able to heal people, once they found out Prue was Phoebe's daughter they healed her right away. Although they still gave us a potion she has to drink for the next few days, to make sure there are no mystical side effects. They then told me to keep her there and make sure she stayed ok, while they tried to get in touch with themselves in the future to alert Prue's parents were she was." Angel told her. "Do you follow me so far?"

"Yes, I think so," Buffy said.

"Good, it's kind of a confusing story. Anyway, the next day we researched the demons and found nothing. That's when I decided to ask the girls if they knew anything about them. They didn't so I focused on their families and trying to get them back to their time."

"That's when we told daddy he was my daddy," Kendra said. " We told him the prophecy."

"There's this prophecy about Prue and Kendra. Kendra is the daughter of the souled vampire and the greatest slayer in history. Prue is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell, and the niece of Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Who are long lost relatives of yours. The prophecy said that years ago, the family lines separated when one of Warren witches had a girl who showed no magical powers at all. Upon her 15th birthday though she was called as a slayer. No one ever told the girl she was supposed to have magical powers. Her aunt decided that the girl's destiny as a slayer was what they had to focus on then. So when her watcher told her she had to go to England for more training, her Aunt said she could. Several things happened then the girl married, she had a daughter, the daughter was mortal and the mother was killed not long after. The father decided to move back to America, and that was when the lines separated. Ever since then girls from your side of the family have been called on or near their 15th birthdays to be slayers. About every 5 generations a slayer is born to your side of the family. While on Phoebe's side they are all born witches."

"No matter what though, we're always girls," Prue said solemnly.

"Yes, the prophecy stated that until the lines were reunited, neither would know about the other. However once the lines were reunited, both heirs would be both witches and slayers. The two girls would be cousins, but would be as close as sisters. While one, would have no witch powers, she could use the others. Both would be extremely powerful," Angel told a shocked Buffy. " Prue is Phoebe's daughter and has every Charmed power. Each sister has about two or three special powers of their own and Prue who was the only girl heir to the Charmed Ones, Piper had two boys, so she had to get every power they had. She is telekinetic, she's an empath( which means she can read your feelings), she can freeze time, blow things up, levitate, astral project( which means her astral self can leave her body at will, like Billy did.), she has premonitions of the past and future, she can also show you her premonitions, she can flicker(go somewhere else by just thinking), she has a magical shield (which trust me is hard if not impossible to get through.), then she can telekinetically orb things," Angel said listing Prue's powers. "Then, Kendra, our daughter, can use any of Prue's powers, and they are both slayers, which means strength healing abilities…you know." Buffy sat there for a moment.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"No kidding," Angel said looking her in the eyes. "Well, while Dawn was the one who convinced me to come here, I also need your help in getting the two demons who came out with Prue and Kendra. Their going to pay for what they did to my two baby girls." Buffy looked at him then at the Prue on his lap and Kendra on hers.

"Of course I will, but I have one more question. How could we have kids?" She really wanted to know the answer to this question. "The curse is still there right?" Buffy asked almost hoping it wasn't.

"Yes, it's still there. I really don't know how." Prue and Kendra looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Sheesh, if you wanted the curse gone why didn't you just ask?" Prue told Angel and Buffy who looked at her with wide eyes.

"We know how to get rid of it, call it the clause to the clause," Kendra said smiling. " Crazy gypsy's need to learn not to brag to the other clans. One felt sorry for Angel, and they decided to make a clause to the clause, they passed it down for generations, when they decided he had payed enough for his crimes they would tell him the secret to getting rid of the clause."

"Mommy is friends with the last remaining gypsy who knows how to undo the clause, she said that she was to give it to one of the Halliwell witches and then I would be the one to undo the curse, because you need to add gypsy and witch magic to undo it," Prue explained. Buffy's heart lept for joy, Angel's curse would be gone soon, and they had a daughter and a niece!

"How?" Buffy asked.

"I have to write a spell, we need the blood of a slayer, and we have to go to the mansion," Prue replied knowing her uncle would not like the blood of the slayer part.

"No."

"Come on Angel, do you want me to make you again? This is our chance, look at this face!" Buffy said holding Kendra in front of him, Kendra immediately did her long perfected Buffy pout. Angel looked on his daughter and could not resist.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. Buffy jumped up and hugged him showering him with kisses.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she said. Buffy picked up Kendra and Angel took Prue and they walked back over to the others. "Will, Xand, Cordy, come on were going to go bind Angel's soul. Want to come with?" Buffy asked happily.

"Yes!" Cordelia and Willow said together.

"You bettcha!" Xander said. Buffy then noticed Riley, who was looking crushed. Buffy was about to tell him she was sorry when Prue spoke up.

"You need to go with Graham on that mission, you'll meet your wife there." Riley looked at the girl and even though he was heartbroken nodded.

"How did you know that?" Buffy asked as they walked out of the Bronze.

"Oh, Riley had to come back, he brought his wife with him. She was kinda nice her name is Samantha," Prue replied.

"Ok, so were too?" Xander asked.

"We're going to the mansion for the spell," Angel said putting Prue in the car seat's they'd bought for the girls before they left L.A. Within minutes they were on their way to the mansion to bind Angel's soul…..

TBC...

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Another thing I forgot to tell you is that the Warren witches ARE the Halliwell witches. Melinda Warren is the begining of the Halliwell line, usually when you are refering that far back in their family line you say Warren if it's closer to thier time you say Halliwell...srry for the confusion, and for screwing with the time line so bad, I like to do that a lot w/ my fanfics...well, I should have the next chappie soon. Till then hope you enjoy...

Little Prue


	3. All soul bound and mine

Disclaimer: Thier not mine...I only own Little Prue and Kendra..

Distribution: Ask first...that's it.. Please!!!!!! Just please no harsh flames!

A. N. - Ok, when Prue's voice splits into 3 voices it's of the sisters...aka: Prue, Piper Phoebe, it's one of the many unique ablities I gave her, she can re-cite any Power of 3 spell by herself and it will work! Ok, then um, I ended this chappie a litttle wierd, but I thought it was good for where I wanted to go with this...O! The spell, Ok, so I was going to just have Buffy force him to take her blood, but seeing as Prue and Kendra are four I don't think B/A would have wanted them to see him do that, and they would have to w/ the way I wrote the spell, so I had Prue "Fix it". When she uses Buffy's blood at the beging it is to get the spell going, her's is actually what binds the soul to Angel, because she is a slayer and a witch! If you don't understand that don't worry all you need to know is that Angel's now curse free!!!!!:) Evil smirk! But is that all I'll do w/ him????? Oooo, now you have to read it!-Little Prue

Chapter 3: All soul bound and mine…

Angel looked in the rear view mirror, in it he saw Prue writing out the spell, and Buffy and Kendra working on the ingrediance for the binding circle. Giles looked at him and smiled, Prue and Kendra said that when this was over they had a surprise for him too. Angel carefully pulled up beside the curb and turned to the girls.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Kendra and Buffy replied. Prue hurriedly wrote something down and looked up.

"Yes," she said her eyes shining. Angel looked at her curiously she looked like she had just discovered the cure for cancer.

"Ok, lets get out," Giles said. Buffy handed him the bowl with the supplies in it and began undoing Kendra's seat, while Angel attempted to undo Prue's.

"How did we get you in here again?" he asked Prue, Cordelia had told him how to get her in, but not out. Prue smiled at him and ingnoring the giggles coming from Buffy and Kendra she waved one hand and the belt was undone with another wave she was free of the restraints. "Thanks." Angel said picking her up and shutting the door. They went inside and sat down to wait for the others. Willow, Xander, and Cordy had to run by the campus to get a couple of Willow's books on magic. Prue had said she could do the spell, but that Willow could read over it to be sure.

"Kendra, I think I fixed it," Angel heard Prue whisper to Kendra, "Come with me I'll show you."

"We'll be right back," Kendra said following Prue to his old bedroom. He figured it was because he wouldn't be able to hear them in there. When they came back out they had on identical smiles and sat beside each other practically glowing.

"What's up with you two?" Buffy asked looking at them curiously.

"Prue fixed it," Kendra said. "She knew daddy was upset about 'the blood of the slayer' part of the spell and she fixed it. All we need now is a little of your blood and a little of hers and it's fixed. We use yours at the beginning say the spell and then add her to make sure it's bound and it's done."

"Yeah, I was thinking about it and I realized if we did that there would be no problem," Prue said smiling evidentally very proud she'd found away around Angel having to feed from Buffy, and that she was advancing in her magic. "Here's the way it should go," Prue said holding out her pad and Giles took it. He looked it over and then looked up at Prue.

"That will work. How did you do it that's extremely advanced magic."

"Oh, I'm sorry Giles we forgot to tell you. Prue is the daughter of a Charmed One," Buffy said shocking him.

"A Charmed One, really? Which one? I heard one of them died? Have they been reconstituted?" He asked piling her with questions.

"Yes, Phoebe, Aunt Prue was the one who died, and yes they have been reconstituted. They found out they had a younger ½ sister named Paige, she's ½ whitelighter too," Prue replied smiling. "Well I think that's already happened, depends they could be well into their final battle by now. I'd have to ask, but if everything keeps going like this when we go home to our time, Aunt Buffy will be pregnant with Kendra.."

"And Aunt Phoebe will be pregnant with Prue!" Kendra said smiling at her parents.

"That makes no sense," Buffy said looking at the two girls.

"It will," Prue said mysteriously.

"You spend way to much time with Angel in the future, he's taught you how to be cryptic," Buffy said her eyes dancing playfully as she looked at Angel.

"I like being like Angel," Prue said before Angel could say anything. It was then that Buffy relized something. The way Prue talked about Angel, the way they had said Kendra was the daughter of Buffy and Angel, but Prue was just the daughter of Phoebe and decendant of the Charmed Ones…

"Prue who's your father?" Buffy asked looking at the girls strangely. In truth Angel had wanted to know the answer to that question too, but had not asked. He liked that the little girl loved him without question, and he wasn't about to wreck it. When Buffy asked the question though, Angel knew that something was wrong.

"Don't like him, he's gone. Angel is better anyway," Prue said before getting up and walking to Angel's bedroom muttering something about preparing for the spell. Buffy looked at Kendra who sighed and looked sad.

"Prue's daddy left last year, he liked to yell at Aunt Phoebe, it used to scare her to death. She spent a lot of time at our house cause daddy was the only one who could get her to stop crying. Which just made her daddy even madder. One day he just up and left, didn't say good-bye, he didn't even ask to ever see her again, just told Aunt Phoebe he was leaving and not coming back. We overheard you guys talking about it one night, turns out he had called and said Phoebe now was the only parent Prue had he didn't want custody. Daddy was really mad about it, he said if he were Coup he would have fought for Prue. So Prue and me went up to my room and we decided to share my daddy, Prue said she'd like that. So we've always done that. On father daughter day at school we always have the best team cause it's the 3 of us. When our teacher asked us to describe what our daddy's did we both went up and described what daddy did at Angel Investigations. I like having a sister," Kendra told them before getting up and following after Prue. Buffy looked at the door the girls had gone through, she remembered what it was like after her parents divorce, but she had at least been 15, Prue had been 3 when it had happened with her parents. On top of all that she truly believed her father didn't love her. She looked up at Angel who looked ½ happy that this little girl had decided he was a good father, ½ angry that her father hadn't fought for her, and ½ sad for her.

"I'm going to see if their alright," Buffy said getting up, Angel nodded. Buffy went into the room and found Prue lying on the bed next to Kendra, both of them looking exactly like they were two 4 year old cousins, who were best friends. Not the young warriors in training they were, not the two girls who would have to face horrible monsters, demons, they just looked like kids. Kendra was silently wiping away Prue's tears and was whispering words of comfort the way only your best friend can. Prue was perking up, if you looked hard enough you could almost see the bond between the two.

"Hey," Buffy said quietly. Prue and Kendra looked up, Prue smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Prue said looking at her Aunt and there was just something about her and the way that she said it that made Buffy believe it was true. "I'm ready to do the spell."

"Are you sure?" Buffy said eyeing her still tear stained face. Prue looked at her and she somehow seemed much older than 4.

"You chose Giles, I chose Angel. This will make him and you happy, so yes I'm sure," Prue said it was as if she had matured over the space of 3seconds, she understood more than any girl her age. Buffy smiled at her as she enveloped them both in a hug. As they were about to leave the room Buffy noticed that their were 4 white crystals stratigially placed around the room.

"Who put those there?" Buffy asked, she had been back to the mansion almost weekly since Angel had left and had never seen them.

"Oh, their protection crystals, you place 5 around the room and your whole room is protected, nothing can get in or out, it's like a magical cage. I put them up in here and I was going to put the rest around the entire mansion, so that we're all safe, I figured we were staying here tonight?" Prue asked looking at Buffy.

"I don't know where Angel wants to stay, my mom's out of town tonight, maybe we could stay at my house. It's definitely warmer," Buffy said grinning down at them. The 3 girls started giggling as they came back into the main room. Giles and Angel looked up at the sound. Prue glanced around the room.

"They still aren't here yet?" she asked.

"No," Giles said he looked a bit impatient, which was nothing to how Buffy and Angel looked. Prue looked around and with a nod from Kendra she blinked twice and suddenly Cordy, Xander, and Willow were standing in the middle of the room Willow holding a stack of books and Xander holding a key out as if to unlock a car door, then Cordy was looking around.

"Hey! No fair," Cordy said. "We were on our way I swear!'

"Yeah, looks like you'd still be awhile if we had waited," Kendra said smirking the way only Buffy and her could. Prue started giggling.

"Calm down, we just wanted to get the show on the road. They will only wait for so long, plus Angelus is screaming in my ears," Prue said rubbing one of her ears. "He wants me to hurry, says it's taking to long." Everyone looked at Prue except Kendra who already knew Prue's empath powers picked up Angelus.

"Angelus?" Cordy asked looking at Angel warily.

"Yes, and don't worry Angel's still Angel, but Angelus is always under the surface, that's one of the reasons at the bottom of a very long list I'm doing this for." Prue said beginning to set up as if this was something normal. Angel and the rest however stared at her.

"You can hear him?" Angel asked quietly.

"Yes," Prue said not looking up from what she was doing, "I have ever since we got here."

"Do you hear everything?" Angel asked looking at her and trying to catch her eye. Buffy looked at him concerned she knew that Angel tried to keep Angelus under lock and key, but he could still hear him.

"Wait, you said that he said to hurry?" Cordy asked. "Why would he want you to hurry? Wouldn't that mean that he's locked away forever?"

"Well, at this point he'll take what he can get, if Angelus can be with Buffy this way, then he will," Prue said finally looking up.

"Angelus is just as in love with Aunt Buffy as Angel is, he just shows it different."

"She's right, daddy told mommy that he was in love with her completely, which means not only is Angel in love with mommy, Angelus and Liam are too, the two most people don't see everyday," Kendra commented. "We're ready for the spell." Angel looked over at Prue this time he caught her eye, she didn't seem to mind hearing Angelus. She looked calm as if she couldn't hear him.

"Don't worry, most of the time I can block him out, it's just this affects both of you and your both really possessive," Prue told Angel grinning brightly. Buffy smiled and took Angel's hand leading him towards the center of the candle circle. Prue handed Buffy a knife as she started to light the candles. Buffy drew the sharp blade against her palm. Prue took the knife back and let the blood from the knife fall on the first flame, it lept high turning a sliver color and went back down. She repeated the process on all 5 candles, each of which had been placed on the point of the pentagram drawn on the floor. As Prue let the blood drop on the last candle she whispered. "_Restorum_." Except it didn't come out in her voice, it was three different voices chanting together.

"_Angel's soul is his and his alone,_

_light within darkness shone._

_Bind his soul forevermore,_

_And open up love's closed door."_

When Prue had finished she took the same knife Buffy had used and slid the blade across her hand, she didn't call out or cry or flinch even she simply took the knife and let the blood fall on all 5 candles as she had done earlier. When she let the last drop fall on the 5th candle they all flared at once rising several feet in the air all were a bright sliver color, they formed a wall around Buffy and Angel before going down and extinguishing. Everyone looked at Buffy and Angel, Angel's eyes were glowing a mystical yellow, then it was gone and they saw his dark brown eyes again. Angel smiled at Buffy with his little half smile that was hers alone. She smiled back lost in his eyes. They stood this way for a few minutes before Angel silently kissed her, his lips just brushing her softly. She returned this kiss gently at first, then harder all the months they had been apart finally getting to them...

Moohahaha!!!! I'm so evil! I really like how I phrased that cause I didn't know how to just end it there, the next chapter will pick up several hours later Prue and Kendra having stayed and made everyone of the scoobies play w/ them while Buffy and Angel made sure that pesky curse was really gone. Um, I know some Charmed fans are probably really mad at me for making Coup into the bad guy, but I always liked Phoebe and Cole better, I'm just a sucker for those "Can't- Ever- Be" Romances ! So for the record you'll figure out why Coup's the bad guy when I post my fanfic of both girls as 14 year olds who love to cause mischief and find out a small, but well kept secret when they summon Cole from the Astral Plane or wherever he was banished too, I never really figured that one out, cause I've only seen that epi. once. Ok, here's the spoiler: Prue's father is Cole!!!! O, ya didn't c that one coming did ya! Read the fanfic I have up now: Little Prue beginings to find that out, I'm currently reviseing it to include Kendra and our fav. couple. , it should be up later, but for now that's all. If you have any questions as always just e-mail me ! Thanks

Little Prue

P.S. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I appriciate the support! ALOT!


	4. Facing the Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own them..You can't sue!!haha! (I do however own Kendra and Little Prue!!)

Distribution: Just ask..

Feedback: Yes, but no bad flames..just a light spark or two

Summary: Buffy and Angel return to her house to find Joyce laying in wait to catch them. A fight ensues which causes Joyce to question wether it was right to send Angel away in the first place? and if that's not enough to convince her...nothing melts the heart like a grandchild will..(unless your Spike and Angel..lol) just think about it you'll get that joke half way through the story! lol:)

AN: The mention of Piper and her potions is a biggie for those who watch Charmed. Piper is a chief and naturally she is the best potion maker out of the three sisters. Next, again from Charmed. Paige was turned into a vampire in the season 4 episode "Bite Me". In the Charmed Universe you usually can not become a demon of any sort fully until you've completed your first kill... which is good for Charmed other wise Piper would still be a wendigo(kinda like a werwolf) and Prue would have married that warlock, cause Piper was gone, then Phoebe would still be a Banshe and Paige probably would have been killed by Shax. (A hitman who killed Prue and was later supposed to kill Paige, but Phoebe and Cole (another demon who happened to be Phoebe's boyfriend) stopped him just in time. Ok, so now I'm just ranting, sorry..

"I'm through ranting, the rant is over. I'll have an acceptance meal and a side of fries."

-Lorelai Gilmore (Gilmore girls)

On with chapter 4...

Chapter 4: Facing the Mother

Buffy smiled at Angel from the passenger seat of his convertible, in the back Prue and Kendra happily played with the few toys that Angel had gotten them while they were in L.A. Angel smiled back at her, but both of their smiles vanished when they saw the car in the driveway.

"Yup," Buffy commented, " I knew tonight was just to good to be true. Who did you say ran everything up there? Cause I would like to have a word with them. Whenever something good happens something bad always follows."

"You should talk to Aunt Piper about stuff like that," Prue told her from the back. "She said the exact same thing a few years back. Well, a few years according to this time that is."

"Yeah, being a witch for her is about the same as being a slayer for you. Aunt Phoebe was terrified when she found out Prue was not only going to be the most powerful witch of her generation, but a slayer as well." Kendra said putting the teddy bears and fairy princess dolls up as the turned into the driveway of 1630 Rovello dr.

I'm more scared of mom and her reaction than of any demon right at this moment," Buffy said stepping out of the car and starting to unfasten Kendra as Angel did the same w/ Prue.

"It'll be fine," Angel whispered in her ear as he took the hands of both girls and Buffy inserted the key in the lock. She turned it and it felt like everything happened in slow motion. Dawn jumped on her immediately upon entering the door.

"Your home!"

"Yes, and I brought 3 little surprises with me," Buffy said to Dawn as she looked around for her mother.

"She's raging in the kitchen," Dawn supplied for her. "You'll want to get it over with quick before she has time to build up steam, bring Kendra and Prue too, what is that line from that one song? Nothing melts the heart like a grandchild does?"

"Let's hope so," said an if possible even paler Angel.

"I didn't think he could get paler?" Dawn said amazed. "Oh, by the way Prue someone stopped by my room for you a um, Penny Halliwell, she said you know her as 'Grams?'"

"Grams!" Prue said excitedly. "She's my mommy's grandma, she's awesome."

"Uh, huh, and she's really good at convincing people of stuff. If we can't get grandma Joyce to like Daddy, we'll call her." Kendra told them Prue nodding in agreement. Buffy looked at Angel and smiled.

"Everything will be fine," she told him.

"Mhmmm," he replied following her into the kitchen. Joyce looked at them as they came in.

"Hello," she said coldly. Kendra and Prue clung fast to Angel's hands partially giving him support and partially because they were afraid of Joyce.

"Hi mom, you remember Angel right?" Buffy said as if she were talking about the news or the latest television show.

"Yes, I do. What brings you back here Angel?" Joyce asked grinding her teeth together and glaring at him for daring to come back.

"Hello Mrs. Summers, I came back because of Buffy, and the latest demon problem…" Angel started looking extremely tense.

"And because of our daughter," Buffy finished for him motioning to Kendra who immediately came forward to her mother. "Mom, I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Kendra Cathrine O' Connor, and" Buffy motioned for Prue who came forward and took Buffy's other hand. "Kendra's cousin, Prudence Melinda Halliwell. Prue, Kendra, say hello to Grandma Joyce," Buffy instructed.

"Hi," said Prue.

"Hello," Kendra said, both looked at Joyce then Prue let go of Buffy's hand and whispered something in Kendra's ear before going back to Angel and lifting her arms to be picked up, and Angel obliged.

"Mom, I know you don't understand it, or like it, but I frankly don't care," Buffy stated dead serious as she looked Joyce in the eye. "I'm going to stay with Angel forever, that is what he promised and he came back to fulfill it. I have walked out of this house before, and I will do it again, Prue and Kendra told us that in their time, their from the future by the way, we live in a house in San Fransisco right next to Prue's. Your only decision tonight is wether you want to keep your daughter and get to know your granddaughter?"

"Buffy.." Angel began, he may not like Joyce, but he didn't want to cause conflict between her and Buffy.

"No Angel, your in my life to stay, no if's and's or but's, Mom can either live with that or without me," Buffy said looking at Joyce for her decision.

"Alright, if I admit you love him, how will that change anything?" Joyce asked, she would not lose her daughter at any cost, but she also did not want to know what Angelus had done that caused all the pain she'd seen last time.

"He's all soul bound and mine," Buffy replied.

"I have a potion that will let him walk in sunlight," Prue said quietly from her position on Angel's shoulder. Buffy, Angel and Joyce looked at her amazed. "Well, when Aunt Paige got accidentally turned and then unturned Aunt Piper decided to make a potion just in case it happened again."

"Yeah, and Prue improved it with Aunt Piper just last week," Kendra said speaking for the second time that night. "Piper says she's going to be a great potion maker."

"Who said what?" Joyce asked.

"Prue and Kendra are witches and slayers mom. Prue comes from a very long line of good witches, she's destined to be the most powerful of her generation," Buffy explained.

"Her mother is a Charmed One," Angel said quietly. "They are the most powerful good witches ever, they've defeated the source 3 times, killed Shax his demonic assassin, killed Balthazar, one of the most renowned witch/innocent killers and along the way have taken out the seer, the oracle, and Barbaras..the demon of fear, he kills you by finding out what you fear the most and causing you to see it happen. Bringing new meaning to the term scared to death."

"I don't like him," Prue said. "He keeps coming back."

"Yeah, they've killed him at least 5 times? Or maybe 4?" Kendra said looking at Prue who nodded. Joyce looked at them, her little girl was not so little anymore, and she now had a little girl, who it looked like would never escape the world that her daughter lived in.

"Fine," Joyce said. "Angel I guess your part of the family now huh?"

"Thank you," Angel said smiling at her, then putting Prue down. Buffy grinned as she lead Kendra and Prue forward.

"Good, then you can come with me to help me find some old clothes of mine for the girls to wear tonight. We're staying here the mansions way to cold." Joyce smiled and took Kendra by the hand as Buffy took Prue's. "Be back in a minute Angel, you get to help me get them ready for bed." Buffy told him grinning at his look of horror, he'd never, ever put a little girl to bed.

Well, that's all I have for right now, sorry it's so short. I'm having a major writers block problem. Ok, um the whole thing about them living in SF I put in there because they have to live somewhere after Sunnydale is destroyed, so assume that Kendra and Prue told them that in the car ride from the mansion to the house. Next, Barbaras is a demon from Charmed and he's annoyingly good at coming back from wherever the demons go after there vanquished ( I think it's the demon wastelands). He's been on Charmed numerous times and as far as I know was last vanquished in the episode "It's a bad, bad, bad world part 2) I don't know if he came back in season 7 because I haven't seen that season yet. Well, thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading all of my ramble's! LoL, I tend to ramble a lot, well I've got to try and write the next chappie!

Little Prue


	5. Child Stuff and A Little Fluff

Hey! So I know I haven't updated in forever, but I have a really good reason! Well, ok so I have a kinda good reason. I was going to write out this chapter months ago, but I didn't have time to , so I was like ok, I'll try to fit it in sometime, but softball and school gave me no time at all till last week. I picked up my jump drive to see where I had left off and discovered everything I had on there had been wiped out! I had this story, all of my other stories, and a companion to this story on there, I was crushed! But, I've written it out now, and since you've put up with reading this I will now let you read the story...

Chapter 5: Child Stuff and A Little Fluff...

Once the girls were ready for bed, which took longer than expected, they went downstairs to have a snack with Aunt Dawn while Buffy and Angel stayed to talk about room arrangements.

"Well, you can stay with me in here, and we could let the girls have the guest room?" Buffy suggested.

"That's fine with me," Angel said. He was exhausted and didn't care were he slept really. He hadn't slept real well in several days, searching for those demons had been his main priority after the girls were taken care of. However, they had made this extremely difficult because they had put up a big fuss about being left alone with anyone at the hotel. So most nights he had to wait till they fell asleep around four and try to use that hour to get the most out of his above ground informants, then when day came he would search his below ground ones.

"Well come on sleepy head," Buffy told him grinning. "Let's get the girls to bed so you can get some sleep." Buffy took him by the hand and they walked quietly by Joyce's room.She had gone to bed a little while ago and Angel was fairly cetain it was because she knew how hard it was to get little girls ready for bed. Once downstairs Angel and Buffy went to the kitchen to try to get the girls back up stairs, only the sight that met their eyes made Angel and Buffy both burst out laughing.

Prue was holding a large, dripping spoon cookiedough fudge mint chip ice cream that was running down her mouth and was all over her hands. Kendra and Dawn were eating chips and dip, but they weren't eating just the dip with the chips they had been mixing the ice cream with the chips and what looked like root beer floats. Kendra was in the same state as Prue, while Dawn had managed to escape with only ice cream covered hands. Dawn looked up guiltily upon their entrance, but quickly regained her composer and told them with a smile,

"Good, your just in time to clean them up!" and quickly wiped her hands on a nearby towel and left the room. Prue sadly dropped the spoon into the bowl with a clang, and Kendra shoved her last chip into her mouth, then both girls looked up at them expectantly. Buffy just smiled and threw a wet cloth to Angel as she began to wipe Kendra off.

Later, after the girls had been cleaned off, and Buffy had lectured Dawn about giving four year olds sugar before bed, they took the girls upstairs and tucked them in the queen sized bed.

"Night," Angel said kissing Kendra on the top of her head and hugging her.

"Night Daddy," she replied hugging him back. Buffy was standing off to the side awkwardly, not sure of what to do. "Night Mommy," the little girl said holding her arms up for a hug from Buffy. Buffy kissed her and then they did the same with Prue before the left. Day was breaking before Buffy and Angel finally crawled into bed themselves.

"It's been a long night," Buffy said laying her head on Angel's bare chest and wrapping her arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her.

"It's been a long week," he replied playing with her hair. Buffy smiled and turned to face him.

"I love you," she whispered softly. Angel smiled that cute little half smile of his that made her stomach flip-flop.

"I love you too," he whispered back dropping to give her a kiss on the lips. Buffy broke the kiss and laid back down on him, and Angel leaned back and ressumed playing with her soft golden locks, listening to her rythmic breathing. It wasn't long before both had drifted peacefully off to sleep.Neither one noticed the two girls silently watching them through the cracked door...

Ok, be honest what do you think? I know the begining was awful but it got better at the end right? I know this is the shortest chapter so far, but the next one will be longer! I promise to try to at least have it up by Friday or Saturday! So that's all for now, look for the next chapter "Why I call you Daddy" to be up soon!

Five-by-Five

-Little Prue (or as I will now called cause it's such a cool name, Phoenix)


	6. Chapter 6

**I FINISHED IT!** Ha, ha! I 've finished the chapter. It's not my best work, but's it not the worst I've ever done either... I'm gonna type it up tomorrow and then post it this Saturday or something. I just got on a roll last night and started writing and couldn't stop..(Alright, so I was supposed to be doing my homework and I saw it sitting there unfinished and neglected and I was like "I have a duty to my fans to finish this...who cares about homework if your fans get mad at ya?" so thus I finished it and I'm still so jazzed about finishing it, and my Lion, the witch, and the wardrobe book, then having a snow day today that tomorrow I'm gonna type it up and post it...um, since I'm supposed to be finishing said blown off homework now I have to stop writing you guys the good news and do my homework otherwise I'll fail and my dad'll ground me and you wont ever get to read the new chapter...Love ya guys lots! Ciao,

Five-by-Five

Phoenix

P.S.- I'm changing the name of the story from "Double Trouble and Some Riley Bashing" to "The Ties That Bind Us"...srry if you liked the old one, but the new ones so much better!!!!

Random Comment- The "Close Your Eyes" track on the BTVS soundtrack cd is so sad!!! I almost cry everytime I listen to it! (Which is now...dang it now I have to go read a happy fic...)


	7. Why I call you daddy?

Hey srry it took so long to get this up

**Hey srry it took so long to get this up. I've been so busy and I've started yet another fanfic. I also posted up a fanfic of pure BAngel fluff yesterday!( A very fluffy christmas...go check it out) I originally wrote the fic at Christmas but just got around to typing it up..like I have w/ this chapter... Anywaz this chappie goes into greater detail about the girls imprisonment w/ da demons. I hope you enjoy it, this may be the last peaceful chappie for a while... I want to start writing about the demons who kiddnapped them...dadadone...**

**Chapter 6: Why I Call You Daddy?**

**Angel turned over and felt something warm. Shocked he opened his eyes to find Buffy laying beside him, one arm drapped over his waist. He gently dissentangeled himself from the bed sheets and moved her arm from over him. His bare feet felt the soft carpet beneath him and it felt warm and nice. He gently snuck out over to the guest room where the girls had slept. They were still sleeping peacefully, each had thrown one arm over the other and their legs were tangled together. Ensuring one could not leave without the other. Angel smiled, gently closing the door and going downstairs hoping to find something for breakfast. What he did not expect to find was Joyce already making pancakes.**

**"Oh, hello Angel," Joyce said looking up from her work. " I just let everyone sleep in today."**

**"The girls usually sleep during the day anyway," Angel replied looking at the clock; it was already 5 in the afternoon.**

**"Do they like pancakes?" Joyce asked stirring the batter.**

**"I don't know, we've been letting them eat cereal," Angel told her a little guiltily. Joyce poured the batter out and sat down as they began to cook.**

**"Angel?" she asked cautiously, still unsure of where they stood.**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Can I ask you a question?"**

**"Sure," Angel said warry of what she would ask.**

**"Well I've asked Buffy before but she wouldn't tell me… Do you know how she got that bite mark on her neck?" Angel winced, he supposed it would've come up eventually.**

**"Yes," he replied. Even Joyce could hear the guilt in voice. "It's mine." His eyes never left the floor.**

**"How?" Joyce asked trying not to judge, she knew Angel loved her daughter, but there was that time when he was evil…**

**"The night before graduation we saw each other out and got into a fight," he looked up at her. "We had already broken up and she was already mad at me. Suddenly I was shot with a poison arrow," he looked back down. "Faith did it. She poisoned the arrow and though the watchers council had the antidote they wouldn't give it to her just to save a vampire. They did find out what it was…the blood of the slayer." Angel explained with regret in his voice. "She tried to get Faith's but couldn't. She came to the mansion and I drank her instead."**

**"No," a voice behind them softly said. "I made him drink mine," Buffy told her mother," I wasn't about to let him die when I had the antidote there. He's stubborn took about three punches too," Buffy smiled. "Good morning."**

**"Evening," he whispered back playfully. Buffy pouted.**

**"It's morning for you."**

**"True" he conceded kissing her softly on the lips.**

**CRASH!**

**"Ouch!" came a voice from the living room.**

**"I'll get you for that!" they heard Prue yell. Then someone hit the floor with a thud. Buffy and Angel rushed into the living room to find a broken vase next to the couch and the two girls giggling and fighting; rolling around on the floor.**

**"Come on Shadow, you can do better than that!" Kendra said pinning her down. Prue flipped her so that she was on the bottom.**

**"Your right," Prue said smiling, "Much better. Whatcha gonna do about that Kat?"**

**"This," the girl said managing to flip her over again. **

**"Girls!" Angel said causing both to stop and glance up. "Your going to hurt Prue's arm even more if you don't stop" ( oh btw..pretend there was one wound that wasn't healed and its wrapped up..) Kendra rolled off Prue.**

**"But Pindown is our favorite training game" Prue told him giving him a cute little puppy dog look. **

**"That maybe, but we don't want you arm hurt more than it already is," Angel said bending down to their level.**

**" But her arms not even hurt!" Kendra complained. Then realizing her mistake she covered her mouth. Both girls paled to a shade close to Angel's.**

**"What do you mean its not hurt?" Angel questioned gently. Kendra and Prue looked at each other. Kendra slowly lowered her hands, looking at Prue.**

**"He woulda found out eventually."**

**"I guess" was Prue's only reply. Kendra turned back to Angel.**

**"The demons did something to Prue that we didn't want you to know about," Kendra explained calmly. Prue began to slowly unwrap her arm; the cloth feel off easily into her hand. Underneath was a fresh red scar, mirror image to Angel's tattoo. Angel reached out and gently let his fingers brushed the marred skin.**

**"No," he whispered half to himself. "It can't be."**

**"What is it Angel?" Buffy asked coming up behind him. "What does it mean?"**

**"Did they do it right?" he asked hopefully.**

**"I don't know?" Kendra said crunching up her face in a cute little confused expression. "I can show you what happened though." Angel looked desperate.**

**"Show me."**

**"I'm going to go eat," Prue told him clearly not wanting to witness the entire scene again. With that she practically flew from the room toward the kitchen.**

**"Kendra show me," Angel pleaded again. She nodded and they sat down. Kendra made several motions with her hands until there was a misty screen big enough for them to watch from. Another wave of her hand and the screen had a dark gloomy cave on it. In the corner was a cage. Suddenly the door was opened and two girls were thrown into it.**

**"Let us go!" screamed Prue.**

**"Daddy, Mommy, and the rest are gonna get you for this!" yelled Kendra her little hands clasping the bars of the cage.**

**"Drink," the demon commanded Prue.**

**"No."**

**"Drink." He repeated this time waving ha hand at a bowl of green liquid and forcing Prue to drink it. Just before she finished it though she threw up both hands and a ball of purple light flew into Kendra. The demon shook his head. "She may be safe, but now your not." Prue didn't look scared.**

**"What did you do Prue?" Kendra asked quietly.**

**"I made sure you stayed safe."**

**"What about you?"**

**"I don't think we'll be here long."**

**"Yeah," Kendra agreed sitting on the dirt floor and dragging Prue down beside her. "I don't think we will either…"**

**--**

**Kendra skipped several scenes that to Buffy looked like torture. True to her word Kendra was safe…but Prue wasn't.**

**--**

"Come here you little brat!" the vampire yelled catching Prue as she tried to get away from him. "We're not done with you yet." He yanked her roughly by the collar into another room. Once on the other side the men began to kick the little girl around until the got bored and left her there. A couple of minutes after they left and man with dirt blonde hair and dark blue eyes came in; in his hand was a gleaming knife. Prue shrank away from him but he was quick and grabbed her and tied her backwards to the chair in the center of the room. He ripped the sleeve of her shirt so that her arm was exposed and began to cut an intricate design. When it was finished it showed a Gryphon wrapped around a capital letter 'A'. Prue looked around after the man left. Her arm was bruning and her head hurt. It was now or never though. Once they took her back to Kendra… The guard from earlier came in and roughly picked her up again. She yelped in pain, but he paid n attention to her. As he was getting his keys out of his pocket Prue shoot Kendra a meaningful look. Both held eye contact communitcating with out words that now was their chance. Once the guard unlocked the cage Kendra shot through the door hitting the arm that held Prue as she flew past him.

"Ow! Get back her little brat!" he yelled releasing Prue. Prue darted past him to Kendra. They held hands and started yelling together.

"_We call forth through space and time, witches of the Halliwell line_!"

The swirling lights around them solidified and became women, all looked alike in features; however due to all the different types of clothes it was obvious that they were from varying time periods. The two who stepped out in front looked more modern. The oldest yelled at the demons for "hurting her great granddaughters" and threw half of into the wall with a wave of her hand. Meanwhile, another lady had also broken out of the group encircling the girls. She whispered something and a portal opened.

"Go!" she told them, before rushing ff to help the two up front. The girls ran through, but not before two demons pierced the circle and jumped through after them.

--

"**That's it," Kendra told them waving her hand to making the screen disappear.**

"**I'll kill them," Angel said, the glint in his eye every bit as murderous as Angelus' had been. **

"**Of course you will," Kendra assured him. Buffy couldn't speak, what those tiny girls had went through was awful. It was a wonder Prue wasn't more upset than she was. Kendra lept off the couch and declared she was going to get some food. Once she was out of the room Buffy saw Angel's anger begin to fade a little as he slipped into 'brood mode'. She could easily tell you his every emotion just by looking in his eyes. (Of course he always said the same thing about her..) Right now he was feeling guilty.**

"**It's not your fault," Buffy told him wrapping her arms around him. He looked at her shocked for a minute.**

"**She wouldn't be scarred for life if it wasn't for me!" Angel told her sadly. Buffy rolled her eyes, she loved him but the guy could make world hunger his fault!**

"**You don't know that," Buffy reminded him. "She's a slayer she was bound to get kidnapped eventually."**

"**Yeah, and Prue doesn't seem to mind too much," Kendra told him returning with Prue at her heals. "Do ya shadow?"**

"**No," Prue said crawling up n Angel's lap and leaning up against him.**

"**See now stop brooding!" Buffy said kissing his cheek before she joined her daughter at the table for pancakes.**

"**Is it safe to come in yet?" Joyce called from the kitchen.**

"**Yah mom, it's safe," Buffy replied. Joyce walked cautiously into the living room. **

"**What happened?" she asked looking at Angel's guilt covered face.**

"**Nothing," Kendra told her, "we just told daddy he broods too much." Angel ignored the hint as his fingers unconsciously brushed over the scar on Prue's arm again.**

"**We'll be back," Angel told them suddenly taking Prue in his arms and starting up the stairs.**

"**Don't brood too long!" Buffy called after him still trying to cheer him up, but everyone saw the worry on her face.**

"**He'll be fine honey," Joyce told her even though she had no idea what was going on.**

"**I hope so…Kendra do you know what the mark means?"**

"**When a vampire becomes a master he chooses a heir. In the vampire world their called blood children. They are specially trained to take over the family and they bare their sire's mark. It's like a signal, I'm powerful and I belong to someone powerful. Vampires generally respect that and wont usually fight a blood child. Their like a prince or princess and the master is like the king. They usually mate with other blood children too, but then again a master's mate is usually another equally powerful girl vamp, not a vampire slayer," Kendra informed them looking pointedly at Buffy's scar. "That says you're his mate. Thats actually less painless than the mark of the blood child. They are drawn with a knife blade then they mix a special potion with the blood of the sire and it scars instantly."**

"**How do you know all this?" Buffy asked Kendra in amazement. "There's no way we let you research or anything in the future, your to young."**

"**The vamps who did it explained it in great detail a couple of days before they did it," Kendra told her quietly.**

**--Meanwhile upstairs--**

"**Are you ok Uncle Angel?" Prue asked once they were in Buffy's room.**

"**I don't know," Angel replied a far off look in his eyes.**

"**I don't mind," Prue told him. "Really."**

"**Why not?" Angel asked her.**

"**Cause this tells the whole world I have a daddy that loves me," Prue told him her face scrunching up as she tried to explain it to him. Angel stared at her for a minute before gathering her in his arms and holding her tight. She looked up at him again to see unshed tears shining in his eyes. "It's alright Uncle Angel," Prue told him placing her little arms around his neck. Angel had no idea what he had done to deserve this to have Buffy and two beautiful daughters. For he did indeed have **_**Two**_** beautiful daughters, Prue not might be his biologically, but in every other way she was his. His to love and protect and help guide as a slayer.**

"**I love you daddy," Prue whispered as she lay back against his chest.**

**So do ya like? I kinda hate Coup in the Charmed series. I guess I'm just a sucker for those can't- ever- be- realationships. (Explains why I liked Cole better…btw, he's Prue's real father…they just don't know that yet.) Plus I really wanted Prue and Angel to connect. So that strengthens the ties between the Charmed Ones and the Fang and Scoobie gangs. In fact the new name of the story **_**The Ties That Bind**__**Us**_**. Anyway not as much fluff as I had hoped, but oh well… I've got to go type up the next chappie of **_**Inspiration of a Child.**_

_**-Phoenix**_


End file.
